Would You?
by diariesofthepast1899
Summary: FINISHEDIn Memory of Melissa '98 Jesse and Jacob Conlon have known eachother since they were born, but after Conlon moves from Brooklyn to SanFrancisco, will they ever meet again?
1. The Simple Life

Sadly, I do not own Newsies, Disney does. Neither do I own San Francisco, MGM does. But I do Own Jessica (Dreamer), Footprint, Comet, Drummer, Lizard, Wrapper, and Echo, and Woody.  
  
I dedicate this story to my sister Melissa. 1980-1998  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
The Simple Life  
  
Being young  
  
Running wild and free  
I never thought anything would happen to you or me  
But as we got older  
We felt the Earth Shudder  
As our world fell apart  
Now I stand here screaming your name  
Searching for your face  
Hoping soon I'll see you alive and safe  
  
Jessica Amy Winegardner was born on December 27, 1983 to the proud parents of Lori and Ned. Earlier that year a boy named Jacob Conlon was born June 27, 1983, to the parents of Gable and John. Both pairs of parents were good friends so there was no doubt that Jesse and Jacob had been friends since the day they were born.  
  
And as they got older things stayed the same. Jesse and Jacob were just inseparable. Which if you knew them well enough you wouldn't understand why. Jesse was more of a dreamer, she always wanted to be an opera singer, find the love of her life, and live happily ever after. At age 12, she was turning into a very exotic girl. She had strawberry blonde curls, hazel eyes, that Jacob called mood eyes, because they would seem to change color when her mood would change. She also had a creamy like skin color. She wasn't tall either; she stood at a good 5'4", with a perfect hourglass figure. The only thing people thought was strange at her age was her huge feet; she wore a size 10 to a 10 ½.  
  
Now Jacob on the other hand, was a very handsome boy, with dirty blonde hair, blue-green eyes that you could just lose yourself in, and delicately sun kissed skin. He was also very short, but he sure did have one hell of a left hook. Cub, as Jesse called him, because when they were little she couldn't put the 'Ja' in Jacob, was never a huge dreamer. He just wanted to have fun in life. If anything though he wanted to be some big hot shot and hopefully he'd be able to move out of New York and see the world. Not that he didn't love New York; he just wanted to see what else was out there in life. Also Cub does not believe in God, for the fact that he's never seen the wonders of his work that people always seem to gab about, and therefore has never set foot inside a church. Cub never really thought about his future, he was only concerned about what happened to the people he loved most, his family friends, and of course Jesse.  
  
Everyone who knew the two thought that when they got a little older they would fall in love with each other and get married. They just complimented each other so well. Even being total opposites between each other, they had a spark in each of them, which seemed to send shock waves each time they were around each other. But being good friends they just didn't want to think of each other in that sort of way.  
  
Jesse and Conlon thought they'd be friends forever, they never thought anything would happen that would tear them apart. They thought when they got older they'd be neighbors and grow old together. But later in life they may find out that life doesn't always go as you planned.  
  
Well, I hope you guys liked the 1st chapter, write a review if you feel like and tell me what you think. 


	2. Becoming a Newsie

Sadly I do not own Newsies, Disney does. Neither do I own San Francisco, MGM does. But I do own Jessica (Dreamer), Footprint, Comet, Drummer, Lizard, Wrapper, Echo, and Woody.  
  
I dedicate this story to my sister Melissa 1980-1998  
  
Chapter Two   
  
Becoming A Newsie  
  
A year went by and Cub noticed his family was having financial problems. His father just wasn't bringing in enough money to support his family, so Cub decided to help out his family and get a job.  
  
He went around everywhere looking for a place that hired kids, but everywhere he went the places were not hiring, so he decided to try out to become a newsie. He went off to Brooklyn since it was closer to home. He walked about five miles from his house until he found a sign that read Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House. He went inside to talk to the leader. When the other boys lead him to the leader, Pistol, the leader started to ask him some things.  
  
"So youse wanna be a newsboy, why?"  
  
"Because, sir, me families got money problems, and Ise wanted to 'elp out."  
  
"Well Ise guess that's a good enough answer, but whyse come ta Brooklyn?"  
  
"'Cause it's closer to me home, and Ise hear it's a pretty tough gang of newsies, and let me tell youse, I've been known ta knock out a few of ya own boys."  
  
"Oh really now, well wese jus' gonna 'afta see 'bout that."  
  
Soon after, Pistol took Cub to the dock near the lodging house.  
  
"Ok boy, let's see what you can do, if you can hit that bottle and shatter it, with only using this slingshot, Ise swear ta ya, youse can join me gang."  
  
So Conlon positioned himself to where he knew he could hit the bottle. He closed his left eye, stretched out the rubber band of his slingshot, let loose, and hit a bull's-eye, shattering the glass in a split second.  
  
"Youse got spunk kid, I like that. But youse gonna need a nick name."  
  
"Well, me friend always called me Cub."  
  
"No, no, no, that just doesn't fit you... Spot, that's it, I mean you're short, but with your kinda charisma, anyone could pick you out from a crowd. What do ya think?"  
  
"Actually I like it, but it makes me sound small, can wese add me last name so Ise sound a little tougher?"  
  
"What's you're last name, kid?"  
  
"Conlon."  
  
"Spot Conlon, yeah that has quite a ring to it. Well Spot Conlon, welcome to da Brooklyn newsies."  
  
Spot couldn't believe it, he actually got accepted, and he finally felt like he belonged. Sure he always had Jesse, but he never had so many guy friends.  
  
When he got home, he went straight to Jesse's house to tell her the news.  
  
"So Cub, did ya find a job?"  
  
"Well Jess, let me tell ya, youse are looking at a Brooklyn newsie."  
  
"What, but they're so tough, and from what I've heard crude. You're not kiddin', are ya?"  
  
"No, and their not crude, if you only saw them, you'd know, Jesse I've never felt so complete. For once I feel like I belong."  
  
"Oh thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better."  
  
"I didn't mean to upset youse I just meant that I've finally got more in my life."  
  
"Oh yeah and being a newsie is just so great."  
  
"Ya wanna join?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ya wanna join?"  
  
"No Cub, just go on, make friends, I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok."  
  
After cub left, Jesse went up to her room, she felt a strange stinging feeling in her heart, she was losing her only friend. She couldn't stand it. She fell onto her bed, and cried herself to sleep. 


	3. Torn Apart

Sadly I do not own Newsies, Disney does. Neither do I own San Francisco, MGM does. But I do own Jessica (Dreamer), Samii, Comet, Drummer, Lizard, Wrapper, Echo, and Woody.  
  
I dedicate this story to my sister Melissa. 1980-1998, Colt Porter 1988- 2004, And Jordan Van Allen 1990-2004.  
  
I also wanted to thank Angie and Kidblink's for reviewing my story. I really love getting your input. And for Angie since you were wondering who the 3 people were at the beginning, Melissa was my sister who died in a car accident in '98, and Colt Porter and Jordan Van Allen were two kids that went to my school and died also in a car accident, a few months before school let out. Plus I'm sorry for not updating earlier I've been busy a lot this summer, but I finally get a break so I'll be updating a lot more.  
  
Chapter Three   
Torn Apart  
  
Spot has been a newsie now for a whole year. He's made a ton of new friends, especially with Pistol, Echo, and Drummer. He misses Jesse a lot, but keeps it inside so he looks tough in front of the gang. Times were tough now, waking up early every morning to carry the banner, selling 'til late and pooped out by the time he gets home. He never has time for Jesse anymore, and he knows their friendship was being torn apart. Never did he think that anything would tear them apart, being together for so long already.  
  
Plus the boys were having some problems with Harlem. The Harlem boys just wouldn't leave Brooklyn alone. They'd come into Brooklyn territory, and soak any kid they could get their hands on. Pistol was getting tired of this; it annoyed him so much knowing that he was taken down by a bunch of giants with tiny to no brains, so he decided to declare war on Harlem.  
  
"Spot come 'ere, I need ya ta do me a favor." Pistol yelled.  
  
"What do ya want done?" Spot and Pistol became close like brothers over the year; Spot looked up to Pistol for everything. Spot learned how to fight like Pistol and read people like him.  
  
"I need ya ta take this letter 'ere ta Harlem. Don't speak ta anyone, just hand it ta them, or leave it on the door of their lodging house, and then run back 'ere as fast as ya can, got it?" Spot nodded. "I just don't want me best newsboy gettin' hoit, that's also why I'm sendin' ya, no one fights or has a spark like ya Spot, and when its time for me ta give up me reign, I know that you'll be the next great leader."  
  
"Thanks Pistol, I'll be back soon."  
  
And off he went. It didn't seem like a long walk to Harlem from Brooklyn to Spot because he kept himself busy by looking at the surrounding buildings and people that were on the streets. It only felt like a few minutes ago he had left Brooklyn. When he arrived at Harlem, he didn't see anyone around the lodging house so he pinned the note on the door that read:  
  
Harlem,  
Tired of your bull, meet me and me boys on the Brooklyn Bridge at sunrise tomorrow for a rumble.  
  
Pistol  
  
Spot was prepared for the war that was coming. So after he pinned it to the door, he ran out of there as fast as the speed of light. When he knew he was back in Brooklyn he decided to take a break and visit Jesse.  
  
Jesse was taking a nap on the couch, when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"What do people want now." She said silently to herself. She finally lifted herself off the couch and headed towards the door.  
  
"What do you want Cub?" She asked groggily.  
  
"What, can't I come by every once in a while and see me old friend?"  
  
"Yeah old friend, it's a miracle you still wanna see me when you got your "newsie" friends. Why do you still talk to me, I wanna know."  
  
"Because you know who I really am Jesse, and I love ya for respecting me. All the other boys don't really know who I am; I hide that poison from them. That's why some of them fear me, and I like it, but I also like to come back to see the one poison who knows me by me real name, who's not afraid of me, and accepts me for who I am."  
  
"Ok, fine, I believe ya, and I'm glad that ya finally came ta visit me..."  
  
"And that I'm the sexiest man alive and ya just want your hands all over me."  
  
"And that you're the ugliest kid alive and I want ta spew all over ya."  
  
Spot gave her the death glare and ran her out of the house. She tried to outrun him, but he was just too fast, and soon he tackled her to the ground and was straddling her. He placed her hands over her head and held them there.  
  
"I won't let ya go until ya say it." He warned, giving that ever-famous Spot Conlon grin.  
  
"Well I guess we'll be here for a while, pity."  
  
"You have until the count of ten ta say it or ... I'll kiss ya 'til ya do."  
  
"10."  
  
"Not gonna Happen."  
  
"9, 8, 7, 6"  
  
"Mmmm, not gonna say it and you will not kiss me."  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2"  
  
"Don't even think about..."  
  
Before she could finish, Cub captured her lips with his. Jesse was in shock, not only because he surprised her, but also because she never felt a kiss that felt so good. Sure she's kissed a lot of boys, but not one felt as passionate and alive as his lips on her. She really didn't want it to end, but she needed some air.  
  
"So am I gonna hear it yet?"  
  
"Let me think...no." She laughed, and Cub started to tickle her.  
  
"So ya did like the kiss, I knew no one could resist me charm."  
  
Suddenly he stopped tickling her and as soon as Jesse started to stare into his eyes, he leaned down again and gave her a slower, more passionate kiss. After a few minutes Jesse pulled away and a look of fright and passion played in her eyes.  
  
"Spot, Cub, we can't do this, we're just friends, and that's just how I want this to stay. If we let it go into anything more we know eventually we'll get hurt and fall apart from each other. And I know we both don't want that. I love ya Cub, but not the way ya want me to. This was a mistake; I should have stopped ya from kissing me in the first place. I'm sorry."  
  
"I understand, I would neva want ta ruin what wese got. But hey I almost forgot ta tell ya that Brooklyn's goin' ta war with Harlem tomorrow."  
  
"What, you're not gonna fight are ya?"  
  
Well yeah, I'm ready for this."  
  
"But Cub ya could get killed."  
  
"Not Spot Conlon, no one can land a hand on me, besides I'se know we can beat Harlem."  
  
"I don't know Cub, I mean they are giants, just... just be careful alright."  
  
Cub could see the tears start to form in her eyes, so he pulled her close and embraced her while she let her tears fall.  
  
"Hey I swear I'm gonna be ok, just trust me on this one. Would ya feel any better if I stayed here with ya tonight?" She nodded on his shoulder.  
  
Cub went home to grab some clothes to sleep in and ran back to Jesse's house, In what seemed to him, a split second.  
  
"Feeling better now?" He asked.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well how 'bout I put on me sleepin' clothes, then we can get some rest."  
  
Cub went into her bathroom and changed into some comfortable pants, but took his shirt off since it was hot.  
  
Jesse fell fast asleep as soon as she was safe in Cub's arms. But Cub just couldn't get to sleep. He found it difficult to sleep when he had this incredible angel in his arms. But soon the SandMan came to visit him, but before he finally let sleep take over his body, he whispered something into Jesse's ear.  
  
"I will always love ya Jess."  
  
Remember to tell me what you think so far, if you want. 


	4. Missing You

Sadly I do not own Newsies, Disney does. Neither do I own San Francisco, MGM does. But I do own Jessica (Dreamer), Samii, Comet, Drummer, Lizard, Wrapper, Echo, and Woody.  
  
I dedicate this story to my sister Melissa. 1980-1998, Colt Porter 1988- 2004, And Jordan Van Allen 1990-2004.  
  
Reviews   
  
Southern Spell – thanx for the review I'm really happy you love the story so far. HAPPY, HAPPY, JOY, JOY. HAPPY, HAPPY, JOY, JOY. Sorry 'bout that I had a Ren and Stimpy moment. I get those a lot. Anyways on with the chapter. And I'm supposed to be doing my stupid 4-H project right now but I found this story more important than some stupid project, so be happy you guys are more important than my gay 4-H packet. SLAP HANDS, SLAP HANDS.  
  
Chapter Four   
Missing you  
  
The next morning Cub was gonna leave early to join the newsboys in their fight, but he was just so tired, he kept waking up in the middle of the night to make sure Jesse was still in his arms. So he decided to just sleep in for a little bit longer. The next time Cub woke up he noticed it was 4:00pm, he already missed the fight, plus he noticed he was no longer holding Jesse, but when he heard someone coming up the stairs and he suspected it was Jesse.  
  
"Cub come on, ya got ta get dressed, the newsboys are lookin for ya, something's happened."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think it's better if ya hear from Echo, he's just down stairs."  
  
Cub dressed quickly and ran out the door and down the stairs, 'til he met up with Echo.  
  
"What's happened, what's goin' on Echo?"  
  
"Its Pistol, Spot, I... I'm sorry Spot but he's been murdered. Harlem killed him before he got a chance ta fight back. I'm sorry Spot."  
  
"No, no, this can't be happening. I don't believe it, get out of 'ere ya lyin' bastard. GET OUT!"  
  
Cub ran back up the stairs and slammed Jesse's bedroom door; he then slammed his face onto Jesse's pillow and just laid there and cried. Jesse went down stairs to talk to Echo.  
  
"Who was this Pistol?"  
  
"Our Brooklyn leader and Spot's best friend."  
  
"Oh God, well thank ya for coming over..."  
  
"Jesse, tell Spot that the funeral is at 2:00pm tomorrow if he wants to come."  
  
"I will, thanks again."  
  
Jesse went back upstairs to spend time with a grieving Spot.  
  
"Cub, I'm so sorry, I wish I knew Pistol and I wish I could stop the hoitin', but I just can't, you'll hoit and I feel so bad for not being able to help ya. I mean remember when I lost me sister, Melissa? You were always there for me, trying to find a way to cheer me up, but nothing worked. I still feel a piece of me missin' since the day she died, I'll always feel empty for the rest of my life. I've come to realize no one can take the place of her Cub, I still think of her, and I still cry over her, but I let my life go on, knowing someday later I'll join her. Any ways come on, their havin' a funeral for Pistol tomorrow, you should go, you'll wish you did if you don't."  
  
"I'll only go if ya come wit me."  
  
"Of course I'll come Cub."  
  
"Thanks Jesse."  
  
Cub embraced his friend. What would he do without her, she always kept him in line. He remembered the day her sister died. She was killed in a carriage accident. He felt like all the walls were falling on him when he knew he couldn't make his friend cheer up. That's when he first fell in love with her. He never knew anyone could look so beautiful when mourning over a loved one. Jesse never was the same after the loss, she never spoke to anyone, except Cub, she shut the world out. Melissa was her best friend and they knew each other's secrets. Then after a while, Jesse finally, but slowly let life back in, but there was always one part of her that still has never been the same, it's the part of her that she held her sister in, the part which no one could fill, not even Cub. Cub was upset over Pistol's death, but he didn't think he was taking it as hard as Jesse did with her sister.  
  
Cub spent the night again with Jesse in his arms. She felt so right against him, he could never love anyone as much as he loved Jesse. She was everything he ever dreamed of, he just wished she felt the same way. He soon felt tired and kissed her hair and drifted off to a restless sleep.  
  
The next morning Cub and Jesse got ready for the funeral. It didn't take long for them to get to the cemetery. The place was nicely kept, headstones were kept clean, but the strange thing was that most of the headstones had children's names on them. Cub and Jesse gathered around the group as they went into prayer and memory of their friend and leader.  
  
After prayer, Cub sang his goodbye to Pistol, with a little help from Jesse.  
  
Cub- ' Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show, I laced the track; you locked the flow, So far from hangin' on the block for dough, Notorious, they got to know that, Life ain't always what it seems to be, Words can't express what you mean to me, Even though you're gone, we still a team, Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream, In the future, can't wait to see, If you'll open up the gates for me, Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend, Try to block it out, but it plays again, When it's real, feelings hard to conceal, Can't imagine all the pain I feel, Give anything ta hear half your breath, I know you still living your life, after death,'  
  
Jesse stepped into the song and helped Cub.  
  
Jesse- 'Every step I take, every move I make, Every single day, every time I pray, I'll be missing you, Thinkin' of the day, when you went away, What a life to take, what a bond to break, I'll be missing you,'  
  
Cub- ' It's kinda hard with you not around, Know you're in heaven smilin' down, Watching us while we pray for you, Everyday we pray for you, 'Til the day we meet again, In my heart is where I'll keep you friend, Memories give me the strength I need to proceed, Strength I need to believe, My thoughts Pistol I just can't define, Wish I could turn back the hands of time, Us in the six, shop for slingshots and kicks, You and me takin' flicks, Making hits, stages they receive you on, I still can't believe you're gone, Give anything to hear half your breath, I know you still livin' your life, after death,'  
  
Jesse- 'Every step I take, every move I make, Every single day, every time I pray, I'll be missing you, Thinking of the day, when you went away, What a life to take, what a bond to break, I'll be missing you, Somebody tell me why, On that morning, When this life is over, I know, I'll see your face,'  
  
Newsboys- 'Every night I pray, every step I take, Every move I make, every single day, Every night I pray, every step I take, Spot- everyday that passes, Newsboys- Every move I make, every single day, Spot- Is a day that I get closer, To seeing you again, Newsboys- Every night I pray, every step I take, Every move I make, every single day, Every night I pray, every step I take, Every move I make, every single day, Spot- We miss you Pistol, Newsgirls- 'Every step I take, every move I make, Every single day, every time I pray, I'll be missing you, Thinking of the day, when you went away, What a life to take, what a bond to break, I'll be missing you, Every step I take, Jesse- On that morning, NG- Every move I make, Jesse- When this life is over, NG- Every single day, Jesse- I know I'll see your face, NG- Every time I pray, I'll be missing you, Thinking of the day, Jesse- On that morning, NG- When you went away, Jesse- When this life is over, NG- What a life to take, Jesse – I know I'll see your face, NG- What a bond to break, NG and Jesse- I'll be missing you,  
  
Spot and Jesse put a single red rose on Pistol's grave and walked home, keeping the memory of Pistol alive for the rest of their lives. Knowing Pistol would be looking down on them, smiling.  
  
Songs used- I'll be missing you- P. Diddy, Faith Evans, and 112  
  
And remember to please review, tell me if you like it, hate it, anything. I just love getting reviews. I'll give you a dozen cookies. Thanx. 


	5. Meetin' da Gang

Sadly I do not own Newsies, Disney does. Neither do I own San Francisco, MGM does. But I do own Jessica (Dreamer), Samii, Comet, Drummer, Lizard, Wrapper, Echo, and Woody.  
  
I dedicate this story to my sister Melissa. 1980-1998, Colt Porter 1988- 2004, And Jordan Van Allen 1990-2004.  
  
Clover thanx for reviewing, I really love getting you guy's feedback. And I'm glad you really love this story so this chapter is for you and everyone else who loves the story.  
  
Chapter Five   
  
Meeting the Gang  
  
After Pistol's death Spot became the leader of Brooklyn. He liked it, he felt powerful beyond control, but there was also something missing, Jesse. He hasn't seen her since Pistol's funeral. A couple of times he was even prepared to step down if he could just see Jesse again, but he stayed on for his boys. As much as he missed Jesse, he couldn't leave his boys to defend for themselves. But every night he'll go up onto the roof of the lodging house and pray that Jesse was ok. Sometimes he'd just sit there and cry, his heart feeling lifeless without her there. All he seemed to want out of life anymore is for Jesse to love him back. Tonight when he went up to the roof, he prayed to the stars for Jesse to be his.  
  
'Look into my eyes, you will see,  
  
What you mean to me,  
  
Search your heart, search your soul,  
  
And when you find me there you'll search no more,  
  
Don't tell me it not worth tryin' for,  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for,  
  
You know it's true,  
  
Everything I do, I do it for you,'  
  
Spot got off the roof and decided to go on a walk around Brooklyn.  
  
'Look into my heart, you will find,  
  
There's nothing there to hide,  
  
Take me as I am, take my life,  
  
I would give it all I would sacrifice,  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for,  
  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more,  
  
Ya know it's true,  
  
Everything I do, I do it for you,'  
  
He saw two lovers on the street and wished to God, someday that Jesse and him.  
  
'There's no love, like your love,  
  
And no other could give more love'  
  
There's no where, unless you're there,  
  
All the time, all the way,  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for,  
  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more,  
  
I would fight for you,  
  
I'd lie for you,  
  
Walk the wire for you,  
  
Yeah I'd die for you,  
  
Ya know it's true,  
  
Everything I do, I do it for you,'  
  
Spot walked all the way until he reached Jesse's house. Then he walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
"What do you want Cub."  
  
"I needed to see ya Jesse, I missed ya."  
  
"I missed ya too, but shouldn't you be takin' care of your boys."  
  
"They're fine, they're playin' poker in Manhattan. But that's not why Ise here. Jess I was wonderin', hopin', would ya please be a newsie with me? I can't seem ta control all those boys without ya."  
  
"Cub, I don't know... well if it make ya stop grovelin', then sure."  
  
"Thanks Jess ya won't regret it."  
  
He took her in his arms and kissed her on her lips. But she pulled away.  
  
"Cub no, remember."  
  
"Sorry, I was just so happy. I love ya Jess."  
  
"Look you should leave. It's getting late and I need some sleep."  
  
"Jess wait, will ya please come ta da lodging house with me, the goils have been waitin' ta see ya. They're still there. Please?"  
  
"Ok, ok, jeez I hate it when ya beg." It took 'bout a half hour for them to get to the lodging house, and when they did Jesse wasn't surprised when she saw only about a handful of girls waiting to meet her.  
  
"Girls I want ya ta meet me best friend, and new newsie Jesse, or as known for now on Dreamer." Spot announced. The girls applauded.  
  
"Wait Cub, why Dreamer?"  
  
"Well ya needed a nickname and you've always had so many dreams in your heart so I thought Dreamer fit nicely."  
  
"Oh, Ok."  
  
"So how 'bout you go in there and introduce yourself ta everyone."  
  
"Where will ya be?"  
  
"Sittin' right over there, if ya get boired or somethin'."  
  
She nodded and walked over to where the girls were waiting to talk to her.  
  
"So first off, what's all your names."  
  
"My name's Comet, here smell me feet, they smell like baby lotion." She lifted up her foot for Dreamer to sniff.  
  
"Uh, no that's ok, I'm good."  
  
"Hey Spot look at me!" Comet then bent over, and Spot looked over to notice Comet was mooning him. (She's a crack head.)  
  
"Tanks Comet. Sorry 'bout that Dreamer, I forgot to tell you how big of a crack head Comet is." (Told ya.)  
  
"It's ok, it's cool wit me."  
  
Dreamer soon made friends with Comet, Lizard, Samii, Woody, and Wrapper.  
  
Comet, you already know is a crack head. She loves to be stupid around people. But she really is bright. She has really long brunette hair, which's perfectly wavy. She has pale skin; brown eyes, and is about as tall as Jesse (Dreamer). She's also quite a rebel with a mind of her own.  
  
Lizard is like a hippie from the 70's (I know a little off date so sue me. J/k). She has her own beliefs and thinks our world is going to hell. She has long straight blonde hair. And has the same skin tone as Dreamer. She has blue eyes, and is as short as Spot.  
  
Samii is also a weird character. She's her own person and no one could be like her. She has black hair that goes down to her chin. She's pale, is on the chubby side, and has blue eyes. All she ever wears is black. Sometimes she'll wear white. She's really funny though. If you're down in the dumps, Samii always seems to be there to lift you back up.  
  
Woody is actually a guy, but he has more gal friends then guys, he's kind of on the gay side in case you were wonderin'. (Oh lets just face it the boy is GAY). But the girls love him, because if you need a shoulder to cry on Woody will always be there for you. Woody has short brunette hair, green eyes, nicely tanned skin, and is a little taller than Dreamer.  
  
Wrapper was kind of different from the rest of the newsies. She hardly liked anyone, unless they were a guy, then she'd be all over you. But she really was a nice girl once you got to know her. She has short, curly brunette hair; green eyes, is a little shorter than Dreamer, and has the same skin tone as Dreamer too.  
  
After they all got acquainted each one of them started to share their life story and how they became a newsie, until they all started to get tired and everyone went to their bunk, except for Dreamer and Spot.  
  
"Well Spot if I'm gonna be livin' here for a while I'm gonna be needin' a place ta sleep. Don't ya think?"  
  
"Yeah well about that Dreamer, all da bunks are full but you're welcome ta stay with me 'til we can find ya a spot."  
  
"I was hopin' ya would say that. I didn't want to go outside and sleep with da rats."  
  
So Spot led her upstairs into his room, where she fell asleep almost immediately after her body hit the covers. And Spot followed soon after; happy knowing Jesse wouldn't be leaving his side for a long time.  
  
SONGS USED  
  
EVERY THING I DO (I DO IT FOR YOU) – BRYAN ADAMS  
  
AND REMEMBER TO PLEASE REVIEW, THOSE COOKIES ARE LOOKING MIGHTY TASTY. 


	6. Away From True Love

Sadly I do not own Newsies, Disney does. Neither do I own San Francisco, MGM does. But I do own Jessica (Dreamer), Samii, Comet, Drummer, Lizard, Wrapper, Echo, and Woody.  
  
I dedicate this story to my sister Melissa. 1980-1998, Colt Porter 1988- 2004, And Jordan Van Allen 1990-2004.  
  
Reviews   
  
Southern Spell- Once again I want to thank ya on reviewing my story. I'm glad ya really really love it. It's good ta see what people write in the review box. Here's a dozen cookies for ya. Love ya.  
  
Clover – I don't know if Jesse and Spot will get together or not, but I guess we'll find out in later chapters to come. But I hope they do too, don't get me wrong. Any ways thanx again for another review here's a dozen cookies for you too. Love ya.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Away From True Love  
  
A few more years went by and the newsies won their strike against Pulitzer. And Spot and Dreamer both just turned 17, and Spot's dad also got a new job, but the thing is though was that the job is in San Francisco and Spot still hasn't told Dreamer about it yet. He just doesn't know how he could ever say goodbye to the one person who ever understood him. But he was taking along Echo and Drummer, because like him they also wanted to see the world.  
  
He was all packed and ready to go, but he knew the last thing he had to do was going to be the hardest. So he knocked on his own door in the lodging house until Dreamer answered it.  
  
"Hey Spot. How's it rollin'?"  
  
"Hey, look Dreamer we need ta talk."  
  
"Ok. What's goin' on Spot?"  
  
"Well me dad got a new job and..."  
  
"That's great Spot, but why do ya sound so upset?"  
  
"Ya didn't let me finish. Me dad got a new job, but the thing is it's in San Francisco."  
  
"So ya'll be movin'. When?"  
  
"Today. I was gonna tell ya a couple days ago but I just don't want ta say goodbye ta ya Jess."  
  
"Ya knew 'bout dis for a while and ya didn't tell me Spot. You're my only real best friend Spot and I'm losin' ya taday."  
  
"Look Dreamer I'm sorry I hate ta do dis but I gotta go."  
  
"Spot, before ya leave, this may be a little too late but there's somethin' I gotta tell ya too." She leaned in closer to him until her lips met his in the most passion filled kiss they've shared in a long time. "I love ya Spot, I always have. I was jist always too stubborn ta tell ya, even afta all those times ya kissed me and told me ya loved me, and I'm sorry for tellin' ya dis now but..."  
  
"Shush, it's ok. I'm just glad ya finally told me. Don't worry Jess this isn't the end. I know we'll meet again."  
  
And with one more kiss goodbye Spot ran off to get on the train that would take him to San Francisco and away from his one true love.  
  
Sorry 'bout it being so short but I just didn't know exactly what else to put in here.  
  
(Crunching sounds) Oh sorry these cookies just smelt so good I had ta have a taste. Mmmm these are so good. If ya want a dozen just leave me a review. Oh God must have more. Any ways I'll bring up the other chapter very soon. (Crunching Continues) Hmmm now where's some more boxes of these? 


	7. Moving On

Sadly I do not own Newsies, Disney does. Neither do I own San Francisco, MGM does. But I do own Jessica (Dreamer), Samii, Comet, Drummer, Lizard, Wrapper, Echo, and Woody.  
  
I dedicate this story to my sister Melissa. 1980-1998, Colt Porter 1988- 2004, And Jordan Van Allen 1990-2004.  
  
Reviews   
  
Clover- thanx again for the reviews. Love ya for it. And I'm sorry that Jesse didn't seem more upset that Spot was leaving so maybe this chapter will show ya.  
  
Samii – Hey girl. Thanx for the review chickie love ya a million Swedish fish. This chapter is just for ya. Aaron lover. Don't kill me.  
  
Chapter Seven   
Moving On  
  
A few weeks went by and Dreamer was devastated. She hadn't slept or ate since Spot left. She realized she couldn't do anything without Spot in her life. Her friends were really worried for her too, especially Samii (see told ya.) who had become really close to Dreamer. She tried constantly to get her to eat something, but Jesse would always whisper Spot or Cub and fall back into Spot's bed and cry her self to sleep.  
  
So one night Samii just got sick of seeing Dreamer just laying there so she finally made Dreamer talk to her.  
  
"Dreamer what is up with you, Spot's gone sure, but ya need ta get on wit ya life."  
  
"Ya don't undastand Samii I love Spot and he loves me too, but now he's gone and I'll probably never see him again."  
  
"Ya neva know, maybe when he gets older he'll get sick of San Francisco and come back here ta see ya again. I mean ya say he loves ya, so if he really does he'll come back."  
  
"No Samii I doubt he will. Ya see Spot has always wanted ta get out of New Yawk ta see da woild. Now he finally gets da chance. He'll probably neva wanna come back now."  
  
Jessica just slumped back into Spot's bed thinking about how stupid she thought she was for letting the one man she'd probably ever love walk away. Samii soon left the room, knowing Jesse wanted to be alone. Jesse soon fell asleep, having restless dreams about Spot.  
  
Spot was upset on the whole trip to San Francisco. He finally knew that Jesse loved him, but he was taken from her before they had a chance to do anything. Talk about bad timing. Echo and Drummer did everything they could to cheer him up, but alas he wouldn't be happy 'til he was near Jesse, which just wasn't in the cards for him. Each night he slept all he would ever dream about was her. Every morning he could smell her perfume and wish she were there. But he knew he'd never see her again, so he knew the best thing he had to do was the most painful thing he could ever do. He had to go on with his life and take the memory of his beloved Jesse out of his life, forever.  
  
I'm sorry dis chapter is so sad and short. But hey still tell me what ya think. I'm getting awfully low on these cookies so ya bettah hurry up wit those reviews if ya want one. But da 1 dat reviews da most will get a chocolate covered newsie. And I'll have my next chapter up very shortly, maybe even by tonight. But da latest will be by tomorrow. 


	8. Forward Five Years

Sadly I do not own Newsies, Disney does. Neither do I own San Francisco, MGM does. But I do own Jessica (Dreamer), Samii, Comet, Drummer, Lizard, Wrapper, Echo, and Woody.

I dedicate this story to my sister Melissa. 1980-1998, Colt Porter 1988-2004, And Jordan Van Allen 1990-2004.

** Reviews **

**Southern spell- yes the cookies kick ass but spot and mush win me over cookies! Yay!**

**Samii- hey gurl this is samii! I want my chocolate newsie so yea! But gurl I love u lol later!**

**Clover- hey yea I'm updating as we speak! So just keep a readin and more chapters to come and I kick major ass! Lol**

Forward Five Years 

**Chapter 8**

It was new years eve, December 31, 19 1905 in San Francisco. Fire works were going off. The whole city was lit up. Confetti colored the roads. Champagne,

And beer was served everywhere, even in the water fountains.

It looked more like the 4th of July then New Years. There was even a parade going on. It was an exciting year indeed, and Cub Conlon was all up in the hype.

After Cub's father died two years ago, Cub became the owner of the riotous Holiday Saloon and he's been the King of San Francisco ever since. But in reality he's quite popular since he arrived to this city. The girls automatically loved him; the men either hated him or wanted to be him. It was just like being back in Brooklyn. He still missed that place and always wondered what his friends were up to now.

Suddenly everything goes quiet as a fire truck goes by.

"Where's the fire at?" Conlon asked as soon as a couple of Fire Fighters picked him up "at the Barberry Coast." "That could be my place." Soon they were at the joint. It was more like an apartment complex.

"This isn't your joint Mr. Conlon." "No it isn't hot enough for my place."

Cub started to make his way towards his joint. Going past drunks, and saying quick hellos to the women who loved him. He made it in time to hear his showgirls the "Happy New Years song. He said hello to all his friends and the manager told him that Keira had been saving a spot for him.

"Hello Keira." Cub said happily "Hello Cub." She gave him a good long kiss on the lips. "I want you to meet my husband Russ." She announced after she kissed him.

"Hello." Cub said with no worries. "Hello." Said Russ; he was so drunk he didn't care that the guy just kissed his wife. That's how it was then, it was like no one had a care in the world.

As the party continued a young lady came into the joint. "Excuse me, but do you own this place?" She asked the man standing next to her. "Well mam. I am the manager of this joint, so I guess I could say that. What can I do you for?"

My names Constance Blake, my place burned down, so I was wondering if I could find a job here."

"Oh yea that place on Morrison St. well then Cub is the one you want to talk with. He's the one who really owns this joint. Here I'll take you to him.

Jim took Constance back into the many rooms for the dancers to change, till they finally made it to Cub's room. Cub was sitting back in his room; he needed to be alone. It's been five years since I've seen her, she's probably married with a kid by now, and she always was a looker! Cub thought. He tried so hard for the past five years to get Jesse off his mind, but something would always remind him of her.

I should have just brought her with me, I should have written to her. What if she's hurt, or worse? Man why did I ever leave New York without her? He was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jim, I got a girl here who's looking for a job, she's a real looker boss."

"Bring her in." Great just what we need another girl trying to throw herself at me, so she'll get the job? He thought to himself, facing away from the figure behind him. "Boss, this is Constance Blake her apartment burnt down so she's looking for a place to stay."

Cub slowly turned towards the girl and almost immediately stopped breathing.

"J, J, Jesse?" He stuttered. "Cub, I should've known. "She jumped straight into his arms and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Jesse wow, when did you get here?" "I've been living here with Samii for two years, I didn't think you'd still be living here, but I guess you've done good."

"What's Samii doing now anyway?" "Well, her and Jack got together finally, and they just married a few months ago. Jack started up a band, so they've both been traveling a lot, a few years ago Samii came to one of Jack's shows here in San Francisco and she loved it so much her and Jack moved here a year later, taking me along with them."

"Well I'm glad they did god I've missed you so much Jesse, I thought I'd never see ya again." "Well, I always said life was full of surprises."

"Yeah, and you were right, anyway so you still looking for a job here?" "Only if you want me to work here." "Well let's see if you still have an amazing voice like you used to." "Ok, I wrote this one song a couple of years ago, do ya wanna hear it?"

"Sure, go ahead."

'You think you know me

Word on the street is that you do

You want my history

What others tell you won't be true

I walked a thousand miles while everyone was asleep

Nobody's really seen my million subtleties

Got stains on my T-shirt

And I'm the biggest flirt

Right now I'm solo but that will be changing eventually

Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark

If you want my auto

Want my autobiography

Baby just ask me'

Cub was in awe; she sounded so much better than what he remembered. He just sat there and wondered where this energy came from! Plus his heart seemed to be pounding to the beat of her voice.

I hear you talking

Well it's my turn now

I'm talking back

Look in my eyes

So you can see just where I'm at

I walked a thousand miles

To find one river of piece

And I'll walk a million more

To find out what this shit means

Got stains on my T-shirt

And I'm the biggest flirt

Right now I'm solo

But that will be changing eventually

Got bruises on my heart

And sometimes I get dark

If you want my auto

Want my autobiography

Baby just ask me

I'm a bad ass girl in this messed up world

I'm a sexy girl in this crazy world

I'm a simple girl in this complex world

A nasty girl

You wanna get with me

You wanna mess with me

Got stains on my T-shirt

And I'm the biggest flirt

Right now I'm solo

But that will be changing eventually

I laugh more than I cry

You pissed me off goodbye

Got bruises on my heart

And sometimes I get dark

If you want my auto

Want my autobiography

Baby just ask me

"Well what did you think?" Jesse asked, concerned. Wow I'm speechless, you're definitely hired." "Thank you so much Cub you won't regret it. "She gave him one more kiss and hug before Jim showed her where her new room was gonna be.

"Wait, Jesse." Cub called before she left."

"What."

"Would you wanna hang out tomorrow, so we can catch up on the time we missed?" "I'd love to Cub, good night."

"Good night."

Later that night Cub tried to get to sleep, but he was just so happy Jesse was back in his life.

"But why is her name Constance Blake now?" he asked himself. Then finally feeling drowsy, he thought that he'd just ask Jesse tomorrow.

Songs used 

**_Autobiography- _Ashlee Simpson**

**Like I always say please review. I'm just a poor little person who needs reviews to feed her family. Haha any who give me a lot of reviews and that chocolate newsie is urs. **


	9. Reacquanted

Sadly I do not own Newsies, Disney does. Neither do I own San Francisco, MGM does. But I do own Jessica (Dreamer), Samii, Comet, Drummer, Lizard, Wrapper, Echo, and Woody.

I dedicate this story to my sister Melissa. 1980-1998, Colt Porter 1988-2004, And Jordan Van Allen 1990-2004.

** Reviews **

**Clover- thanx again for yet another lovely review, keep it up and soon that chocolate newsie will be yours. Love ya. Oh and don't worry this chapter will explain why Jesse changed her name to Constance.**

Chapter Nine Reacquainted 

The next morning Cub was still drowsy, he would wake up constantly during the night because he kept dreaming about Jesse. The dream that made him wake up the most was when he dreamed Jesse was married to some rich old man named Blake. 'That would explain the new name.' He thought. He finally got out of bed, shaking the thoughts out of his head and started getting dressed to meet Jesse.

Jesse couldn't believe her best friend was still in this city. 'He was always a drifter, something had to make him stay. I wonder if it was a girl.' She thought to herself. 'I hope not though, I just found him again, this has got to mean something. I just don't want to lose him again...' She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is it."

"It's Cub, are you decent?"

"Yeah, come on in." 'Well,' she thought. 'He sure has become more of a gentleman since the last time I saw him.'

"Are you ready to go?" Cub asked.

"Sure but where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Come on."

They walked a good five miles 'til Cub told her to close her eyes. She obeyed, and he led her another two miles 'til they got to their destination.

"Okay, open your eyes."

"Oh my God Cub, it's so beautiful."

They were in the middle of a deep forest that Jesse didn't think could ever be in San Francisco. They were right in the middle of a circle of pine trees, with wild flowers covering the entire ground like carpet. Cub unwrapped the blanket he had with him and put it in the middle of the pine tree circle so they could lay down and look to the sky if they wanted to. Then he placed a picnic basket between them so they could snack on some food while they talked.

"So Cub what have you been doing these past five years?" Jesse asked, wondering to her self if there was anyone else in his life now.

"Well nothing really until two years ago when my father died."

"I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"It's ok, I know you didn't."

"But come on you had to have done something for the past five years, just start on the first day you got here."

"Ok, well I hated it the first day we came here. All I could think about was hopping back onto that train and come back to you. But I knew I couldn't. I finished my schooling here. Then I went to college for a year to become a lawyer, but I hated it so much that I dropped out. I dated a few girls here and there. I became close with this one girl named Christa (hey chicka you're in my story as 2 ppl love ya) we were going to get married, but then she found this other guy, a writer and ran off with him. I was surprisingly ok with it, and that's how I knew I never really loved her. Then a few months later my father passed away from a heart attack and then I became the owner of the Holiday Saloon and I've been here ever since."

"Wow so you did meet someone."

"Yeah but hey that's old news. What about you what's been going on with the famous Dreamer."

"Jeez, I almost forgot that name. Well for the past five years I've been doing nothing. I stayed a newsgirl for two more years. Then I got a job working as a waitress at Tibby's. I found my future husband Patrick while working there." Cub sat there giving her a confused look. "That's right I got married. He was a very kind man Cub; you would have liked him. He kept coming back to the diner after that just to see me, then nine months later we got married. But we never had any children 'cause we never had time to... well you know. Any ways, after a few weeks after our first anniversary, Patrick got into some trouble with a couple of thugs and he got his throat cut and died almost instantly. Six months later Samii asked me to come with her to San Francisco. I had to get away from New York and all the memories I held in that state, so I agreed to come with her and two years later I meet you again."

"So you were married, but you never slept with him."

"No Cub, there was never time, he was a lawyer, so yes I'm still a virgin."

"Wow. Who knew? Do you miss him still?"

"Yes I miss him with all my heart. But I've come to realize that I never loved him as much as I thought I did. I loved him of course but only as a good friend. I guess sometimes I'm glad I never gave myself to him. Besides you know I would never give myself to someone unless I really loved him. Hell I never even told Pat my real name in fear he would know my old job of being a newsie and as you know I was a trouble maker as much as you were."

"So is that why the first time I saw you back Jim said your name was Constance Blake?"

"Yes I told Patrick that my name was Constance which was my grandmother's name and Patrick's last name was Blake."

It got uncomfortably silent after that. Cub just started to stare into Jesse's eyes. How much he still wanted to ask her, but he only asked one more question that he's been dying to ask for a while now.

"Jesse."

"Yes."

"I have a very important question to ask you so I need you to answer honestly."

"Ok what is it Cub?"

"Did you ever miss me?"

"Of course I missed you Cub, I thought about you everyday since you left. I was so devastated I couldn't eat or sleep for a couple of weeks. Hell Samii was the one who brought me back to life. I never loved anyone as much as I loved you Cub. You're my best friend, my better half, and when you left apart of me went with you. Some days I just wished I wasn't alive, but Samii kept me alive."

"Thank God for Samii, but Jesse even after being married and everything, do you still love me after all this time?"

"Yes of course I still do. Like I said I never loved anyone as much as I loved you."

Cub and Jesse kept getting closer and closer to each other until their lips touched. Both forgot how powerful their kisses were when they were together, but they quickly remembered.

"Well Cub I think we better go. I mean I still have to get ready for the performance and everything."

"You're right. Well I will see you later on tonight then."

"Of course."

So they walked back to the Holiday together with more love in their hearts than either of them could dream of.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. I just love writing about Spot (Cub). Any ways remember to review so u can receive ur cookie. Love ya.**


	10. The Night it All Began

Sadly I do not own Newsies, Disney does. Neither do I own San Francisco, MGM does. But I do own Jessica (Dreamer), Samii, Comet, Drummer, Lizard, Wrapper, Echo, and Woody.

I dedicate this story to my sister Melissa. 1980-1998, Colt Porter 1988-2004, And Jordan Van Allen 1990-2004.

** Reviews **

** Chapter 10 **

The Night It All Began 

Jesse made it to her rehearsal in time and everything went fine, she started to get butterflies in her stomach when it was time for her to perform but she knew Cub would be out there watching so she know she would be ok. When she was finished getting ready she went out on stage and gave it her all.

'You can dress me up in diamonds,

You can dress me up in dirt,

You can throw me like a lineman,

I like it better when it hurts,

Oh I have waited here for you,

I have waited,

You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor,

I'll be a French maid when I meet you at the door,

I'm like an alley cat,

Drink the milk up I want more,

You make me wanna scream,'

"Hey Cub your new girl's pretty good."

"Ryan, what are you doin' here?"

"Well we've been scouting for some new talent and your girl sounds like the something we need down at the opera house. Where did you find such a girl."

"She's an old friend of mine from New York and I don't think she'd want to join your joint."

"Why? Does she hate the opera?"

"No she's always loved the opera, but she also loves me so she'll probably wanna stay here with me.'

"Really, well why don't we just find out."

"Fine."

' You can meet me on an aeroplane,

Or on the back of the bus,

You can throw me like a boomerang,

I'll come back and beat you up,

Oh I have waited here for you,

Don't keep me waitin',

You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor,

I'll be a French maid when I meet you at the door,

I'm like an alley cat,

Drink the milk up I want more,

You make me wanna,

You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor,

I'll be a French maid when I meet you at the door,

I'm like an alley cat,

Drink the milk up I want more,

You make me wanna scream,'

She soon finished and everyone absolutely loved her.

"Jesse there's a man here that wants to talk to you." Cub told her after he congratulated her.

"Jesse this is Ryan Morris he owns the famous opera house down the street, Ryan this is Jesse Con... I mean Winegardner.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Morris."

"Please call me Ryan and the pleasure is all mine."

"Ryan heard you singin' and he thought you were good enough for his opera house." Cub said with a hint of jealousy.

"Yes we've been needing some new style, and you're exactly what we're looking for, but Cub says you probably wouldn't want to leave this place but I want to know what you think."

"I would love to join. Please Cub will you let me go."

"If it's what you really want to do, do it."

"Thank you so much Cub." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Well Ms. Winegardner I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow for rehearsal."

"Please call me Jesse."

"Well Jesse good night."

"Oh Cub thank you so much you know how much I love the opera."

"Yeah, I'm really happy for ya Jess. Well hey you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow, you better get some sleep."

"Alright goodnight Cub." She gave him a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight love."

And that was the night it all began.

Songs 

**Lala- _Ashlee Simpson_**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, school is trying to kill me and I've been having guy trouble but that's what my best friend, my sister Christa is for, thanx for always being there for me, let's never lose touch, love ya forever. Anyway where's all my reviews I used to get. It looks like no one here wants a chocolate covered Newsie. Oh well more for me to enjoy. So if ya don't want me to have this special Newsie you better start reviewing. Love ya.**


	11. Do I?

Sadly I do not own Newsies, Disney does. Neither do I own San Francisco, MGM does. But I do own Jessica (Dreamer), Samii, Comet, Drummer, Lizard, Wrapper, Echo, and Woody.

I dedicate this story to my sister Melissa. 1980-1998, Colt Porter 1988-2004, And Jordan Van Allen 1990-2004.

** Reviews **

Chapter 11 

**Do I?**

Jesse woke up early the next morning excited about what the day held for her. Before she left she decided to say goodbye to Cub.

"Cub wake up baby."

"What, leaving already?"

"Yeah I thought I might want to get an early start."

"Oh."

"Cub what is wrong with you lately ever since last night you've been down in the dumps."

"I just feel like I'm losing ya already Jess."

"Cub you're not gonna lose me. I love you."

"Really well you sure did chose the opera over me."

"Cub what is wrong with you."

"You say you love me but you sure do chose things over me kinda quick."

"You know what forget you. Your jealousy has taken over your heart and I won't take it anymore. Goodbye Cub." She slammed his door and ran off as fast as possible.

"She's right my jealousy has gotten the best of me, and in return has taken away the best thing I've ever had. God why am I so stupid!"

Jesse felt so stupid for leaving him like that. She decided already that she wasn't gonna forgive him, that she knew he would always be the jealous type. So she was going to move on, without Cub in her life.

"Jesse it's good to see you. What's wrong?"

"Cub and I got into an argument so I've decided to get on with my life."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you feel like doing this right now?"

"Of course. Lets get started."

So she rehearsed, and rehearsed, and rehearsed, and before she knew it two weeks went by and it was opening night. She hadn't thought of Cub and was already dating Ryan who she adored and was beginning to love, but just couldn't really love him yet. It was show time so she hurried on stage.

She was a hit. Everyone who saw her loved her performance. She was showered with roses and congratulated to the edge.

"Lovely performance darling, just wonderful."

"Thank you Ryan."

"Look Jess, I was hoping you would want to see my mother tomorrow."

"I would love to."

"Alright then goodnight love.'

Love that's what Cub used to call her.

"Goodnight Ryan."

' I thought I got over Cub. I love Ryan now; Cub was just a fling I don't really love him still. Do I?'

Cub saw her performance. ' God she's so wonderful. Not to mention gorgeous. I miss her so much.' Cub was a wreck after she left him. He drank constantly and slept with the whores every night in their brothel. He wanted to feel loved again, but without Jesse he knew that wouldn't be possible.

"I love her so much. I just wish she would come back to me."


	12. She's

Sadly I do not own Newsies, Disney does. Neither do I own San Francisco, MGM does. But I do own Jessica (Dreamer), Samii, Comet, Drummer, Lizard, Wrapper, Echo, and Woody.

I dedicate this story to my sister Melissa. 1980-1998, Colt Porter 1988-2004, And Jordan Van Allen 1990-2004.

** Reviews **

Chapter 12 

**She's**

Jesse and Ryan left early the next morning to visit his mother. Mrs. Morris lived in a beautiful mansion that sat on the top of Knob hill. Ryan told her that his father built it just for Ryan's mother. Once they entered the house Jesse was still gaping. The inside was gorgeous but there also seemed to be some loneliness and longing that seemed to linger in the air.

"Mother, I would like to introduce you to Ms. Jesse Winegardner."

"Hello dear."

"Hello Mrs. Morris."

"Oh come on now, if we're going to become such good friends you should call me Emma, and Ryan could you leave us so we can bond."

"Of course mother."

"Now dear why do you not have any marriage interest in my boy?"

"Well you see Emma..."

"Wait, now let me guess, Cub Conlon am I right."

"Yes Emma I'm just not over him yet."

"Ah, well let me tell you something, there's always someone like Cub around. I knew of one when I was younger. He was gentle, kind, romantic."

"But it didn't work out?"

"No, but then I met Mr. Morris and I've been content ever since. That's why I think you should marry my boy. All Mr. Conlon is going to do is hurt your feelings, where my boy can give you all the love in the world. What do you say?"

"How can anyone say no to a sweet woman like yourself."

"Good. Ryan you can come in now!"

"Well did my mother reel you into anything?"

"Yes, I will marry you Ryan. I love you."

"I love you too Jesse."

In a day, news spread all over of Jesse's engagement to Ryan. They were leaving after Jesse's last performance at the opera house. Cub finally realized, this time he had lost her for good.

'_She looks into my eyes and I'm alive again,_

_And when she says goodbye I just die again,_

_That's when my restlessness begins,_

_Please don't let it win,_

_I'm so tired again,_

_But underneath the haze,_

_One thing still remains the same,_

_She's the only love I've known,_

_And now she's gone away,_

_She's the light that brought me to the edge,_

_Will I ever love again?'_

It was getting stuffy in the saloon it seemed to Cub. So he went out to walk and clear his head. But everywhere he went it reminded him of Jesse. He thought about the time when they were younger and Cub kissed her for the first time. That was the only time he seemed to be happy, when he had Jesse in his arms.

' _She walked into my life and my world was still,_

_She reached into my soul and all my doubts were killed,_

_That's when my loneliness subsided,_

_She gave me the will,_

_I could fight it,_

_But nothing can erase the one thing that remains the same,_

_She's the only love I've known,_

_And now she's gone away,_

_She's the light that brought me to the edge,_

_Will I ever love again?_

_So just tell me what I should do,_

_I left everything for you,_

_And I can't hardly breathe,_

_Cause I know I lost you from my world,_

_From my,_

_She's the only love I've known,_

_Now she's gone away,_

_She's the light that brought me to the edge,_

_Will I ever love again?_

_She's the only love I've known,_

_Now she's gone away,_

_She's the light that brought me to the edge,_

_Will I ever love again?_

Cub decided to head back to the saloon so he could get his gang ready for the city's annual talent show.

**Songs**

**_She's – _Ryan Cabrera**


	13. Now You Know

Sadly I do not own Newsies, Disney does. Neither do I own San Francisco, MGM does. But I do own Jessica (Dreamer), Samii, Comet, Drummer, Lizard, Wrapper, Echo, and Woody.

I dedicate this story to my sister Melissa. 1980-1998.

** Reviews **

Chapter 13 

**Now You Know**

Jesse was once again a hit. Everyone was sad to see her go. Samii was the last to say goodbye to her before they went to the talent show.

"So you're going to the show then you're leaving us?"

"Yeah."

"Well if you're hoping to see Cub's performers there I wouldn't hold your breath."

"Why not."

"Let's just say that the man you're about to marry threw them into jail, all except Cub."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"God only knows. But hey you better get going; I've got to get Jack's dinner ready for him any ways. But Jesse be careful, and choose what your heart is trying to tell ya."

"I will, goodbye Samii."

"Goodbye."

"Come on Jesse we better got going before we're late."

"Yes dear." Jesse kept think about what Samii told her, about listening to her heart.

The room was packed people colored the room. Every performance was good, and no one could have ever guessed what would happen next.

"Cub what are you doing here?" Asked Julie, a good friend of his, and a former performer.

"I came to give you back your jewelry. I can't stay long, I've got a train leaving for New York in 15 minutes."

"Well I'm sure gonna miss you buddy."

Cub left and the announcer came on.

"As you know every year the Holiday Saloon performs here, but this year there's been some kind of difficulty so now they won't be able to perform."

"I'll do it for him." Jesse called.

"Alright come up young lady." " What will you be playing for us?"

"Well it's a song I wrote when I was younger, for my best friend in the whole world. So I dedicate this song to Cub Conlon."

People were shocked throughout the room, but no one was as shocked and stunned as Ryan. He raged with jealousy but let her go on.

'_In these eyes,_

_  
More than words, more than,_

_  
Anything that I've spoken,_

_  
When the skies,_

_  
Turn to Grey, my heart's,_

_  
Just about to crack open,_

_  
  
So the story goes,_

_  
There's somethin you should know,_

_  
Before I walk away and I blow the ending,_

_  
  
I never wanna be without you,_

_  
Oh no, here I go; now you know,_

_  
What I feel about you,_

_  
There's no endin,_

_  
Must've been wrong to doubt you,_

_  
Oh no, there I go, no control,_

_  
But I'm fallin so, now you know,'_

"Bill do you know where Cub went?" Julie asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well go and bring him back here as quick as possible."

"Yes ma'am."

'_Feel so light,_

_  
Cravin oxygen,_

_  
All this truce leaves me empty,_

_  
Will you run?_

_  
Can you handle it?_

_  
Cuz I need you to tell me,_

_  
  
Maybe this seems bold,_

_  
But I'm hopin you'll stay for the happy ending,_

_  
  
I never wanna be without you,_

_  
Oh no, here I go; now you know,_

_  
What I feel about you,_

_  
There's no endin,_

_  
Must've been wrong to doubt you,_

_  
Oh no, there I go, no control,_

_  
But I'm fallin so, now you know,_

_  
  
No I won't look back when I tell ya what I think about you,_

_  
No I won't look back when I tell ya what I think about you,_

_  
  
So the story goes, yeah,_

_  
You already know,_

_  
So don't be a fool and go spoil the ending,_

_  
  
I never wanna be without you,_

_  
Oh no, here I go; now you know,_

_  
What I feel about you,_

_  
There's no endin,_

_  
Must've been wrong to doubt you,_

_  
Oh no, there I go, no control,_

_  
But I'm fallin so, now you know,_

_  
  
I never wanna be without you,_

_  
Oh no, here I go; now you know,_

_  
What I feel about you,_

_  
There's no endin,_

_  
Must've been wrong to doubt you,_

_  
Oh no, there I go, no control,_

_  
But I'm fallin so, now you know,'_

She had the crowd out of their seats in applause. She stole the show; it seemed, yet again.

"Ladies and gentlemen you are the jury who shall judge these fine performers and by your applause shall we find who our winner is, beginning at this end." The announcer went to the beginning of the line and everyone got applause, but when he got down to Jesse the crowd went wild in applause.

"Ladies and gentlemen the appearance of Ms. Winegardner for the Holiday was as much as a surprise to me as it is to you, but however I congratulate you for your chose and present the award to Ms. Winegardner for Mr. Conlon with my Congrads."

At that moment Cub ran up on stage like all hell broke loose."

"Wait a minute there's been a mistake here Mr. Bell. I never told this woman she could appear for me. I don't need this kind of dough." He stormed off as mad as a dog with millions of fleas.

Jesse walked off stage with more hurt in her heart than she thought imaginable.

"Can I take you home dear." Ryan asked politely.

"Thank you."

They started to walk out when they felt a huge shudder.

"What was that?" Jesse asked with fear and hurt in her voice.

All of a sudden the chandeliers started crashing down. A ceiling started to break apart and the only thing Jesse could think about was Cub.

"Jesse!" Cub called, when a wall came crashing down.

"Cub!" Jesse screamed as Ryan started pushing her out the door. Then a brick wall came right down on Cub.

"Cub! No let me go. Let me go please, Cub!" Jesse screamed but it was no use. Ryan finally picked her up and took her out of the building.

**Songs**

**_Now You Know – _Hilary Duff**


	14. On the Way Down

Sadly I do not own Newsies, Disney does. Neither do I own San Francisco, MGM does. But I do own Jessica (Dreamer), Samii, Comet, Drummer, Lizard, Wrapper, Echo, and Woody.

I dedicate this story to my sister Melissa. 1980-1998.

Chapter 14 On The Way Down 

Everything in the city just started to shatter like glass being broken. Buildings that were falling on them were killing people instantly. This was the worst earthquake they have ever had. Bricks and statues were crushing horses in the street. Then suddenly everything stopped. People started running frantically to make sure their loved ones were alright. Some people that were still in the building sat there shaking in such shock, mumbling to themselves.

Out from under a ton of bricks came Cub, whom had a gash wound on his head but besides that he was perfectly fine.

"Conlon, Mr. Conlon." Someone yelled.

Cub helped get the shelf off Jim's back so he could get up.

"Thanks a lot, gee that was a whopper huh?"

"Yeah it sure was, hey can you walk ok?"

"Yeah sure."

"Let me help you out of here at least Jim."

Jim soon found his family and left Cub to himself to find Jesse again.

But fate would not be so kind because about ten minutes later came another quake, which split the road in half. Which meant the water pipes broke so the firefighters couldn't use the hydrants to put out the fires. So they decided they had to blow up the burning buildings.

After the quake finished Cub went back around asking people if they saw Jesse. Finally he asked a young woman.

"Have you seen Jesse Winegardner or a Ryan Morris?"

"I saw Mr. Morris, he's over there." She pointed to a pile of bricks with the body of Ryan lying lifelessly there. Cub started frantically digging through the bricks to see if he could find Jesse's body. All he found was a piece of her pink boa, but no body. So he kept going around the city, asking.

He went up the hill to where Ryan's mother was, to give her the bad news, and they were dynamiting her mansion. Needless to say she was a wreck, but being the strong woman she was Cub knew she would be fine later on.

"My son was born there." Was all she said when they blew up her house.

Cub still went on searching for Jesse. He went to the old church his friend, Echo (Now known as Father Steven) to see if he knew where Jesse was, but the church was empty. A guard told him Steven might be up at the hospital helping the hurt. So Cub went.

It was a horrid place; people were badly hurt and dying.

"Hello Cub." Steven said.

"Thanks Steve."

"That map of yours needs some attention."

"No I'm alright."

"You haven't found Jesse yet, have you."

"No."

"Well you can't want her for the Holiday cub that's gone."

"I wasn't thinking of the Holiday Steven."

"Wait a minute." He went over to check on his patient, a little girl, then walked back to Cub. "Come on mug I'm gonna take you to Jesse."

"Is she alright?" Cub was in shock.

"Yeah she's alright."

They started walking towards the many tents that were outside. When Cub found her, singing, just as she loved to do, to a family that had just lost their son.

"Steven." Cub asked. "I wanna thank God, what do I say?"

"Just say what's in your heart Cub."

So Cub got down on his knees and thanked God. Jesse looked over and saw him and ran towards him and embraced him.

"The fire's out!" A kid started to yell.

"We'll build a new San Francisco." A man yelled. And build a new San Francisco they did.

As for Cub and Jesse, well they've come a long way from friendship, to love, to moving away, to finding each other again, to heartache, and loving each other again. Through it all they still found each other and still loved each other, with more love than they could dream. On the way down they made it through everything.

Sick and tired of this world, 

_**There's no more air,**_

_**Trippin' over myself,**_

_**Goin' nowhere,**_

_**Waiting, suffocating, no direction,**_

_**I took a dive and,**_

_**On the way down I saw you, **_

_**And you saved me from myself,**_

_**And I won't forget the way you loved me,**_

_**On the way down I almost fell right through,**_

_**But I held on to you,**_

_**I've been wondering why,**_

_**It's only me,**_

_**Have you always been inside? **_

_**Waiting to breathe,**_

_**It's all right, sunlight on my face,**_

_**I wake up and yeah I'm alive 'cause,**_

_**On the way down I saw you,**_

_**And you saved me from myself,**_

_**And I won't forget the way you loved me,**_

_**On the way down I almost fell right through,**_

_**But I held on to you,**_

_**I was so afraid of going under,**_

_**But now the weight of the world,**_

_**Feels like nothing, no nothing,**_

_**You're all I wanted,**_

_**You're all I need,**_

_**You're all I wanted, **_

_**You're all I needed,**_

_**And I won't forget the way you loved me,**_

_**All that I wanted, **_

_**All that I needed now,**_

_**Oh on the way down I saw you,**_

_**And you saved me from myself,**_

_**And I won't forget the way you loved me,**_

_**On the way down I almost fell right through,**_

_**But I held on to you,**_

**THE END**

SONGS USED 

**_On the Way Down (acoustic version)- _Ryan Cabrera**


	15. Other Story

**Hey guys it's me again Dreamer. Just wanted to tell ya that I will have another story up here soon. Hopefully it's better than this way. But anyways I should be getting the story up in a few weeks if any of ya care. But anyways see ya then. And oh yeah keep CARRYIN' DA BANNAH!!!! Oh and please visit my xanga site **** thanx well I'm gonna go now and get started on the other story.**


End file.
